We have mapped a unique histone variant genome wide in colorectal cancer cell lines and found that it is clustered tightly at epigenetically distinctive regions. We have mapped these regions further using cytological methods and found a subset that enriched in regions implicated in tumor biology. Future goals involve mapping histone variants in tumors in order to track progression of aberrant chromatin structures as a consequence of the tumorigenic process, and discovering remodelers and processes involved in the mis-localization.